custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToaGonel/Policy Updates
Hello, various users of the Custom Bionicle Wiki. I am here to announce certain updates on the Policy pages. Due to a general feeling that the Policy pages could afford some tweaking, the Staff sat down to devise some changes to the Policy. These were not to introduce new rules; generally our changes have served to change things to reflect user habits as they stand now. As such, we did not pass these proposals through the Matoran Council Chamber as would be custom. These decisions only serve to clarify, update, or streamline the standing rules. Here's a quick summary of the revisions that will be made. *Removing instances of the Board of Trustees. For those that don't know, that function has once again been disbanded. *Switching instances referencing The BIONICLE Wiki to Biosector01. The BIONICLE Wiki isn't as well-maintained as Biosector, and most Bionicle fans these days use the latter for their reference. *Fixing up grammar/rewording. Making things clearer for newcomers. *Detailing the provisions regarding Stubs and Page Adoption. *The “site rules” link in the “Where to Start” box on the front page will be edited to link to “Category:Policy” instead of “Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Policy” to help people new to wikia format to find all the pages faster. *Content Guidelines: **Canon. The new version will clarify that canon pages are in fact allowed, but they must have some degree of fanon info on them. Naturally, they still cannot be plagiarized, or else the plagiarism template and rules will be applied. **"Under 13". Instead of barring materials not suitable for kids under 13, proper warnings must be installed at the top of the page. This is already done by users. **"Add-on stories". Formerly add-on stories (that is, stories that are open-ended and different users can continue the story) have been barred for fear that such things may succumb to spam. Instead of barring these stories, we are now officially permitting them, but the Staff reserves the right to lock pages and shut these down should the need arise. *Layout Guide: **We are going to be streamlining our Writer and Information (Infobox) Templates, so stay tuned for information on that front. **Article Body Information: We are going to be consolidating some redundant sections here, as well as including new categories of article that have arisen in these groups. (It will make more sense when you see it XD). *Manual of Style: **Adoption/Stub/Plagiarism. Here we will be adding information regarding adoption, stub, and plagiarism policies. **English. We are now officially allowing all forms of English (as the former rule hasn't been enforced fully). That said, American English is still preferred. **Capitalization rules. New capitalization rules are now allowing greater leniency to writers to make titles they feel work best for their Articles or Section Headers. That said, rules used in titling books is preferred. It my be worth noting that we prefer it if you use the "Book Titling" method for making categories as well, although we are not requiring this either. Official categories are set to be fixed to reflect the "Book Titling" method. **Timeline page. For a very long time, the Timeline page has been marked on this page as being in need of revision. We now plan to revise this page to reflect a multiverse timeline, as opposed to whatever mess it is now. We shall make those changes soon hopefully. **Occupation Titles: We will specify that occupation titles are not permitted for article titles ("Kragator" as opposed to "Emperor Kragator"). This is already an unofficial rule, but now we will clarify it. *Neutrality: This page will be removed and its requirements lifted. *Images: **Videos. We are changing the rules against videos. They are to be allowed within galleries, for official wiki-related materials, or on pages pertaining to Youtube series--in other words, so long as they do not interfere with the article, they can be used in the same way regular images are. This applies to music as well. Naturally, legalities apply. **Copyright function. The copyright function when uploading will be mentioned. *Categories: **Enforcement. No changes are to be made and these rules are going to now be enforced when we have Slicerbot back or a replacement bot. **Capitalization. It my be worth noting that we prefer it if you use the "Book Titling" method for making categories as well, although we are not requiring this either. Official categories are set to be fixed to reflect the "Book Titling" method. *Forums: **Expansion. This information will be expanded upon. Information about Shivtr will be added, and the final sentence will be clarified that “Nothing other than the above is permitted on-site”, especially given the Shivtr, Tumblr, Discord, and other newly-emerging (or reemerging) facilities. *User pages: **Discussion topics. This language will be relaxed. Discussion on User talk pages or blogs ought to hold some degree of relevance, but unless it seriously deviates from Bionicle, causes problems for others in the wiki, or violates a rule, Staff action will not be taken. *User rights: **Adoption: An adoption clause will be added. *Deletion: **Reworking: Adoption and Plagiarism will be noted, as will the fact users can request their pages be deleted. *Sub-wikis: **A list may or may not be made of these and/or affiliates. The Staff will get to that later. *''Finally...'' The Staff will consolidate the eighteen standing Policy pages (seventeen not counting Neutrality which will be removed) into no more than five Policy pages. These will likely be along the lines of the sections of the Template you can see on every Policy page now, or "Article Policy", "Namespace Policy", "User Policy", "Administrative Policy", and "Miscellaneous". Established pages will be redirected to respective sections on their new pages. (We consider this necessary because many current Policy pages are, ironically, stubs. This will also make things easier to find, especially for new users, and will allow us to join, streamline, or remove redundant information.) As you may see, these revisions either clarify or detail standing rules, relax established rules, or generally revise everything based on our wiki's environment (to what most people already do). Of course, if you have any objections regarding these policies, feel free to say something either in the comments below or in the Matoran Council Chamber and we will discuss it more thoroughly. Although it will take some time to carry all of them out, these changes are effective immediately. As I said before, you will likely find you do not have to make any changes to accomodate. Thank you for your understanding, [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 23:33, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Category:Staff blog Category:Blog posts